


Daughter of the honorable thief

by Decendantofthesparrow



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Archery, F/M, Fist Fights, Other, Reader Is Badass, daughter of robin hood, swordwoman, uma and reader get along like a house on fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decendantofthesparrow/pseuds/Decendantofthesparrow
Summary: new life, new school, and no longer on the Isle, Harry Hook is now in Auradon with his eldest sister Harriet and his friends, Uma and Gil, and on his first day, he sees a girl with a bow and quiver, who is this person and why do they interest him so much? who knows. follow Harry and the daughter of Robin Hood, (y/n) Loxley as they face ignorant people, douchey princes, classes, and someone who thinks the VKs should be sent back and has a personal vendetta against Harry.





	1. Prologue - the son of Hook

Key

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

___________________________

Prologue

As Harry packed his bag he looked around the room that he had stayed in for the past 17 years and now he was about to leave for the place where the prissy pink stuffy spoiled princess and douchey princes lived, He sighed and zipped up his bag and made his way outside to where Uma, Gil, his sister Harriet, and squeaky and squirmy, the twin sons of Smee, were waiting for the limo to return after picking up the pirate crews.

He planted his feet between Uma and Harriet and waited for the limo driver to return and as they were waiting Squeaky and squirmy became impatient and began to run around annoying the four pirate teens, Harriet had enough and grabbed their collars and shook them around barking at them to shut up. Harry and Gil burst out laughing and Uma rolled her eyes and directed her attention to the approaching limo and smacked Harry’s shoulder and made her way towards the now parked limo.

Harriet lowered the twins to the ground and followed the trio’s footsteps and made her into the limo.

The four teens and two boys sat in the plush limo seat and as the limo pulled away the twins locked their eyes on the plethora of surgery snacks and dived their grubby fingers in the spread.

Harry and Gil quickly snatched what they could, Harry handing Uma a cherry lollipop and leaned into the comfy seats, looking at the rundown isle housing speed by and soon they got the gateway and as the passed through a golden bridge appeared and now they seemed to be driving in mid-air.

The twins and Gil pressed their palms on the windows and stared in awe as the isle of the lost got smaller and smaller with every moment passing.

Uma, Harry and Harriet glance at each other all seeming to think

‘ _I never thought this day would come_ ’

An hour passes and they arrive at Auradon prep and see King Ben (beasty boy), “lady” Mal (purple haired bitch), Jay (jackass), Carlos (pupper), Evie ( princess blueberry muffin), and Fairy godmother (fairy bitchmother)

The six pirate children clambered out of the limo and as they stood in a line Fairy godmother began her speech and Harry tuned out and took a look around the surrounding area and something or someone caught his eye.

A figure caught his eye, a girl clad in dark green/black walked towards the entrance and Harry saw that she wore a form-fitting sleeveless green hoodie (with the hood up), black pants, black fingerless gloves, an archery guard, dark brown knee-high combat boots, a silver bow grasped in her left hand, and a quiver strapped around her hip on the right side.

As she stepped onto the steps she turned and she and Harry locked eyes and he saw (e/c) eyes that seemed to stare into his soul, he cocked a brow at her and she smirked back, turned and continued into the academy

As she walked away both she and Harry thought one thing

‘ _well…this place just got more intesting_ ~’

–end of Prologue–


	2. part 1 - son of hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its been 2 weeks since Harry left the Isle, and there are a couple of people who are not happy with his presence at the school. they corner Harry and use the 'vks cant fight' rule against him, but luckily, someone was there to save him.

[Originally posted by katewilliamgeorgecharlottelouis](https://tmblr.co/ZGkVit2PU-izJ)

Harry Hook x Daughter of Robin Hood!Reader

warning: offensive slurs

key

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

clothing reference:

Harrys auradon look for this part

your gear for this part(when Harry can see you properly)

your hair (length and color doesn’t matter its just a reference)

 

___________________________________

-Harry Hook POV-

It’s been 2 weeks since I’ve left the Isle to come to boradon, and it’s …so so, most people here don’t think my friends and I belong a *cough* Audrey and Chad *cough* so they kept trying to get us in trouble. Like trying to get us to fight them, as it’s a threat that if we get into a fight we’ll get sent back. Weirdly enough, Peter Pan’s son, David, and the next gen Darling kids seemed to not care who was my dad, HELL! Even Wendy herself had decided to ignore my last name and basically adopt me. I’m not kidding! She sends me fucking cookies and shit!!! She invited me for brunch!!!

(and now we return to our regularly scheduled program)

Grabbing my math book and stuffing it in my bag, I sighed to myself and closed my locker, heading out to class.

‘ _never thought I’d be going to math class, hell on the isle I couldn’t count! I-‘_

My thoughts were interrupted as I was slammed into the lockers beside me, turning I glared at the banes of my existence.

The descendants of the lost boys, five of the group of 10 grinning at me with malicious intent

“hey Hook!”

Glaring at them I tried to walk away, breathing deeply as to keep my temper in check.

“come on! we wanna play a game!” Calvin, the son of slightly, grabbed my flannel and threw me to the floor, my head smacking on the floor and black started to edge in my vision, my hearing also beginning to fade out.

‘ _godammit I can’t fight back_ ’

But they didn’t care, they simply just started to beat down on me, hitting my ribs and one kicking my face, pain exploded everywhere.

‘ _someone, make it stop, please!_ ’

“HA HA! Come on get up Hook! I thought you were tougher than your dad! HAHA!”

“HEY, GET AWAY FROM HIM”

“SHIT ITS-“

The only thing I heard was skin hitting skin and the yelps of the lost boys. Soon five sets of footsteps ran off and I felt a hand press to my cheek, I softly hissed in pain, and the new person yelled for somebody to get another person. I felt someone pick me up, then I passed out.

—

I could see a light behind my eyelids, moaning in pain as I felt the bruising on my face and ribs, soon I heard someone shuffling over to me

“Mr. Hook? Are you awake?” groaning and nodding my head I slowly opened my eyes, a woman with auburn hair in a bun, wearing a school nurse uniform, stood by the bed, staring at him with worry in her eyes.

“Mr. Hook? Are you feeling alright?” nodding my head I sat up and rubbed my head, feeling a bump at the back of my head.

“what happened?”

“you were apparently assaulted by some of the lost boys and Ms. Loxley brought you here after fending them off.”

I furrowed my brows and asked her who Ms. Loxley was “Ms. Loxley is (y/n) Loxley, daughter of Robin Hood”

I nodded and asked if I could leave the nurses office.

“in a minute, I just need to give you an examination and some medication and then your free to go, oh also your excused from classes for the rest of the week.”

I placed my feet on the ground and stood as she shuffled around the medical room grabbing medication and other stuff

“okay this is for your head and this is for everything else, take both once a day”

“aye, by the way, were is Loxley? I want to…um”

The nurse smiled and informed me that she was at the archery range “do you know where that is Mr. Hook?”

“uh no”

“okay one second”

She walked to the door and looked out and gestured for someone to come

“Mr. De’vil? Can you lead Mr. Hook to the archery range? He would like to see Ms. Loxley”

Carlos looked at me for a second a glint of fear in his eyes before it disappeared after seeing my bruises.

“uh yeah sure come on Harry”

I grabbed my bag that was resting on a nearby chair and followed Carlos (and dude) out the medical room and walked silently behind him, keeping my gaze in front of me, seeing Carlos glancing at me in concern.

He bit his lip before gaining the courage to talk to me, “so what happened? Why were you in the medical room?”

I raised an eyebrow at him before answering “Calvin and his cronies decided I was an easy target cuz of that stupid “vks cant fight” rule” Carlos Hummed in agreement “yeah Jay hates that rule too, he says it deprives him of the honor of kicking the dudes who insult the VKS asses”

That’s when dude decided to speak “yeah mal hates it too, she has almost snapped many times, but Ben holds her back” I blinked in surprise, I honestly forgot the dog could talk.

“I forgot yer dog could talk.” Carlos snickered, “yeah that surprises people still, it’s really funny when dude does it randomly”

I hummed and saw the archery range, I sped up a little, Carlos keeping up. “ya know, ever since you got to Auradon, you have gotten a lot less scary” I rolled my eyes, I know why.

“Maybe it’s because I can’t do  _anything_ , I used to be able to do on the isle hmm~?” I pointed out, slightly glaring at the son of Cruella.

“yeah I guess” he mumbled, curling back slightly under my glare. I rolled my eyes (I seem to be doing that a lot) and turned my sight back to the archery range where I saw a female figure walking across the field, carefully aiming at each target, and hitting them with absolute precision.

“whoa” the three of us breathed, never seen anything like that before. She took notice of us staring and made her way towards us, doing her hood to reveal her face, smooth (s/c),(plump/thin) cherry lips, athletic body, (h/l) (h/c) hair messy and framing her face perfectly, those piercing (e/c) eyes staring at me once again, that’s when I realized, this was the girl I saw the day I came!

‘ _dang she’s actually really pretty_ ’

“Hello,” she grinned “what brings you three down here?” I don’t waste any time, “are ye the one who thrashed the lost boys?” a proud glint came to her eyes and she confirmed that yes, she was the one who saved me.

“oh well.. um… I…” dammit why was it so hard to say thanks! She giggled and waved me off “you’re welcome Harry! Are you alright by the way?”

“uh yeah, the nurse gave me painkillers and stuff”

“that’s good”

Carlos stood awkwardly before picking up dude, announcing that he was going to head to his dorm.

“see ya Carlos!”

“see ya (y/n)”

Harry only waved and turned back to you.

As Carlos left the two of you talked and Harry walked with you as you retrieved your arrows, soon you both heard the dreaded sound of other people, Chad and his ‘‘friends” walked around the edge of the range, laughing obnoxiously to themselves.

Chad looked around, saw you and Harry and turned to his “friends” and gestured to the two of you, the boys grinned maliciously and headed towards you.

“hey look” both you and Harry groaned, turning to look at the son of Cinderella, “it’s the dyke and the fag!”

Harry gritted his teeth, and your glare became deadly. You facepalmed at the use of the slurs, Chad was so narrow-minded.

“go away Chad!” he smirked “no I don’t think I will~”

Harry mumbled to you “why’d he call ye a dyke?”

“I’ve dated a few girls in my life so he decided I was lesbian cuz I haven’t dated a boy”

“ah”  
“Why’d he call you a fag?”

“im a pirate, it’s kinda the stereotype that goes with it”

“got ya”

“you two fags done talking?”

Harry was really close to punching Chad, but he couldn’t cuz of that stupid rule. You glanced at Harry  knowing he couldn’t do anything, but you could, drawing three arrows you lined them up and glanced at chad, he froze like deer in headlights, knowing your skill, his “friends” started giggling

“come on girly!”

“yeah we all know archery is a man’s sport”

“Yeah, I bet you can’t even draw the string!”

Keeping your breath calm you spoke in a deadly voice, shocking Harry.

“you all have three seconds to leave and stop bothering us before I do something you’ll regret”

“hahaha is she serious!”

“one”

“id love to see this!”

“two”

“shoot shoot!”

“three”

[Originally posted by all-aquiver](https://tmblr.co/ZcmYQqvj2fIH)

Drawing the string back you aimed at Chad, releasing the arrows pierced Chad’s shirt and pants and pinned him to a nearby tree, Causing his “friends” to squeak in fear and awe, never having seen something like that before.

Harry jaw dropped open ‘ _holy crap shes good_!’ you smirked and drew another arrow, the group reeling back in fear

“I warned you~” you sang,” now leave! And take charming there with you” the idiots scrambled to obey, unpinning Chad and bolting for the school.

You and Harry stood there for a moments before bursting out laughing

“that” Harry gasped “was amazing!”

You giggled and retrieved your arrows “thanks!! That was really fun!”

* **briiidng** *

Hearing the bell ring, you packed up and started to make your way to your dorm “hey! Where ye going?”

“my dorm, the bell rung, my free periods over so I gotta get to class, you should get going as well”

“Oh okay” waving to Harry you exited the range before Harry called after you “(y/n)!” turning to harry you saw his face flush, “um,…thank you”

You grinned at him “you’re welcome Harry”

The two of you went your own way, Harry to his dorm to rest, you to your dorm to put your gear away.

Only one thought rested in your minds

‘ _why is she so kind to someone like me_?’

‘ _who knew the son of Hook could be so handsome_ ’

–end of part 1–


	3. part 2 - self defense and daughter of the thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry defends gil when he is cornered by some assholes, and (y/n) gets along with Harriet and Uma terrifically.

[Originally posted by missprongs](https://tmblr.co/Z21Wdd2V-fnZp)

Harry Hook x Daughter of Robin Hood!Reader

key

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

clothing reference:

  


 

—Harry—

Harry sighed as he entered the cafeteria, he quickly surveyed the room, taking note of where his sister and friends were sitting, noticing that Gil was missing from the group, shrugging it off, Gil was probably just getting out of literature class and that was quite a ways away from the cafeteria.

Harry crossed the room to the lunch line, and grabbed a tray, quickly loading it with corndogs, grapes, strawberries, Doritos, chocolate pudding, and root beer. Shuffling out of line, he quickly made his way over to his crew, wincing as he sat down, the pain killers did nothing to help with the soreness.

Uma frowned at the sound and gave him a look ‘do you want me to do something about it?’ Harry shook his head, he didn’t want Uma to get in trouble for using her magic…even though she couldn’t technically get in trouble for it, just because she was fairly new and a vk, people would accuse her of evil and try to send her back.

Harry huffed and started to eat, before Evie ran in she quickly scanned the hall, before spotting them and rushing over, “Harry! Uma!!”

The two turned and looked, surprised, Evie never sought them out unless to dress them in her new outfits, but this evie didn’t look excited, just scared and worried.

“what is it blue?” Uma grumbled, raising her brow, evie skid to a stop, panting slightly before blurting;

“Gils been cornered by some jocks and he’s outnumbered!” Harry bolted up, ignoring the screaming of his head and limbs, “where?!” Harry rushed past her, hearing her turn and follow him, “east hall! Last I saw they had him pinned!”

Harry quickly made his way to the east hall, as he arrived, he saw gil being pinned with his arm pinned to his back, Gils shouts of pain as it was twisted and the boys laughed as they jeered at Gil.

“come on say it~!! Unless you want your arm broken~!”

“u-uncle!!”

“Im sorry! I didn’t hear you~!”

“Gah!!”

Harry had enough, red encased his vision, to hell with the ‘vks cant fight’ rule, Gil was worth being sent back over.

Harry bolted forward, slamming his shoulder into the one pinning Gil, planting himself between them, raising his fists and sneering.

“oh look whos here~!”

Heric, son of Hercules, smirked, sending his fist towards Harry’s face, Harry quickly stepped right and Gil spurred forward, catching Heric’s jaw with his fist and sending him to the ground. 1 down, 5 to go.

Miliana, Tinkerbell’s daughter, squeaked as Calvin tried to trip up Harry and twist his ankle, she had once been terrified of the son of Hook, but he had shown her that just because he shared the name, did not mean he was his father, now the Scottish boy acted as an adopted brother.

Miliana squeezed her eyes shut as Harry dodged him, but was punched in the gut by Cory, son of cubby, and keeled over, but quickly regaining balance and socking him the nose, blood spurting from Cory’s face, tears filling his eyes.

Miliana turned to ally, daughter of Alice, and muttered; “let’s go get fairy godmother, this is going too far”

Alice nodded, turned tail and bolted for FG’s office, Miliana quickly patted her cousin’s shoulder. Patton, Periwinkle son, turned and rose his brow, Miliana gestured to the brawl, and he nodded, shedding his jacket and ramming into Calvin, slamming him to the ground.

Quickly turning, Patton placed himself behind Harry and Gil, creating a triangle. Nathanial, son of Nibs, snarled and socked Harry’s cheek, cutting his skin with the auradon ring all Auradon boys wear (as far as I know, every single scene with any Auradon boy has that golden ring).

Harry growled and twisted his hips, swinging his leg into the red-haired boy’s side, hitting his kidneys. Nathanial hissed and kneeled over, holding his waist, before Harry right hooked him, his rings breaking the boy’s skin, sending him tumbling down to the ground.

Calvin, recovered from his fall, grabbed Timothy and Gavin, sons of the raccoon twins (as far as I know they don’t have names, they just call themselves the twins), and the three rushed harry and slammed him against the wall, Harry grunted from the force of the slam, internally wincing from his head screaming in pain and begging for him to stop and rest.

Calvin brought his fist back and swung it forward, sending it in Harry’s stomach, Harry’s body tried to bend forward but the two boys kept him pinned against the wall, not letting the shock wave of the pain diffuse.

Calvin smirked and brought his fist back, Harrys eyes winded and he knew he had no leverage he had two fully pinning him and a third holding him down with one hand, Gil and Patton were occupied with the others he didn’t have an out, he closed his eyes and waited for an impact.

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!”

Harry was released suddenly and he let out a pained groan and slid down, cracking open his eyes, he saw Gil rush to his side and kneel down next to him, worry in his eyes. Harry waved him off and slowly stood to his feet.

He could hear the boys try to place the blame on him and Gil, saying that they were just walking to the cafeteria and the two ambushed them, they demanded the two be sent back to the isle, Harry and Gil froze, neither of them wanting to go back to the place where their parents could use them like puppets.

But FG just frowned and held her hand up, prevented the boys from speaking any further.

She turned to harry and Gil, raising her brow; “boys? Would you please tell me your side of the story?”

Harry recounted that Evie had rushed into the cafeteria and had told him that gil had been cornered and Heric was about to break his arm when he got there.

Heric, now awoken from his blackout after Gil got his jaw, tried to rebuttal the claim, but Miliana quickly spoke up and backed up Gil’s claim.

FG turned to Evie and raised her brow, Evie nodded and confirming that the boys had started it with attacking Gil, and Harry and Gil had just used self-defense.

“Alight, Children!” she clapped her hands together, a soft spark of blue smoke emitting from them for second, before she spoke once more, her voice louder than it was a few moments ago “this is an official announcement, if attacked or provoked, the villain children are permitted to fight back, with the highest consequence being detention. Those who attacked them will be suspended, or at the most extreme, expelled. That is all.”

FG nodded and gestured for the boys to follow her, before turning to Harry and Gil, “have Uma heal those injuries up, they look nasty”

They nodded, slightly surprised at the suggestion of Uma using her magic to heal them, and quickly made their way back to the cafeteria, stopping when they say (y/n) sitting with Uma and Harriet, Ginning and laughing.

Harry and Gil shared a glance before shrugging and walking over to the three girls. Uma and Harriet glanced up and paled, both jumping up and rushing over to them, Uma cupping Gil’s face and Harriet tittered over Harry like a worried mother hen.

“holy shit you two! What happened?!” Harry winced as Harriet prodded his cheek, blood leaking out from the broken skin.

“some gakit cunts cornered Gil and I had ta go in and help em out”

Umas eyes widened in fear, “you dolts!! You’re gonna get sent back for fight-“ Harry slapped his hand over Umas mouth, chuckling softly, “don’t worry Uma, FG announced that the VK’s are allowed teh fight back when provoked, ya know, self-defense”

Uma breathed a sigh of relief, good, now they couldn’t get in trouble for protecting themselves.

Uma started to push them out the cafeteria to the nurse’s office. “well come on you idiots, get to the nurse’s office to get those-“ Harry once again interrupted Uma, “FG said ye could heal us up, ya know…with yer magic~!’

Uma stopped, Fairy Godmother….suggested magic?! Uma shook the weirdness away, she had her boys to worry about.

Uma focused and clutched her necklace, her eyes glowing turquoise.

“by the power of the sea, heal all your injuries”

Teal smoke shadowed Harry and Gils cuts and bruises and they disappeared in a wisp. Harry’s head moaned in relief for the spell had also healed his head injury.

Harry plopped down next to (y/n) who had resumed a conversation with Uma and Harriet. “so (y/n)” Harry called, (y/n) paused and turned to him, raising her brow “what made ye come over teh our table?”

The (h/c) girl sighed and took off her cap, ruffling her hair. “ the preppy spoiled brats here don’t like the way I dress, im not preppy enough for them, nor do I dress like pastel preppy princess. So they make sure I never have room to sit with anyone, I saw Uma and Harriet sitting here and I thought ‘hey they might let me sit’ and they did so here I am!”

Harry snorted, seriously? Wow for the children of ‘heroes’ they sure were judgy and harsh. Harry smirked “well yer welcome teh sit with any of us when ye want, ye seem more someone wed like hanging out with”

(y/n) grinned, plopping her hat back on her head and turning back to her food, starting to dig into her (favorite lunch) before a disgusted snort came from behind them

“Ew! (y/n)?! what are you doing with these…boorish pirates?!” Ariana, the cousin of Audrey, stood behind them, dressed in pastel blue with pink highlights, her honey blond hair in an intricate braid, disgust clear on her face.

“ugh, come along, let’s get you to some more…civilized company” Harry, Uma, gil, and Harriet made a face, offended at her tone and words, but Ariana ignored them and tried to grasp (y/n)’s wrist and pull her away, but (y/n) burst out laughing before she could.

“pftt HAHAHA!!” tears streamed down (y/n)’s face, she gasped for air, holding her stomach.

“Oh~ that’s rich~! You seem to be under the impression that I actually give a fuck~!”

Ariana balanced and gasped, spitting her words, trying to convince (y/n) to come with her and be perfect.

“but they’re thieves!!! They-“

“stop right there princess” you growled out, voice and face dark, standing up to her full height, glaring at the princess. Ariana paled and squeaked.

“you seem to forget who my father is, Robin Hood, king of the thieves. So that’s means im a thief too,” (y/n) gave a dark shit-eating grin and spoke in a quiet voice where only Ariana and the four pirates could hear her.

“if you insult them you insult me, fair warning you spoiled brat, I don’t hold back, especially with entitled assholes who think they own the world, now get lost” Ariana nodded and bolted, her heels sounded on the floor as she hysterically ran off.

(y/n) took a deep breath, calming herself, before sitting back down and resumed eating her food, before she looked up, seeing the four pirates staring at her in shock and awe, “wha?”

Uma shook her head, “nothing, just never seen an Auradon kid act like that” once more (y/n) burst out in laughter, quickly calming herself, grinning at them, sipping her (fav soda/drink).

“well I ain’t exactly an Auradon kid, after all, my dad was almost sent to the isle”

Gil gasped and leaned forward, eager to hear why “really?! Why?”

(y/n) snorted, a slight grim look in her eyes, “my dad is one to look out for the little guy ya know? Steal from the corrupt rich and give to the poor. Ya know all that stuff, but he tried to steal the crown jewels, to sell it and give to those who were still in a funk.” (y/n) shrugged, but her eyes were still grim, Uma whistled, a grin forming on her face.

“wow, never thought id hear of an honorable thief before now, but I did!”

(y/n) giggled, the grim look leaving her eyes, looking down at her food with a smile, before reaching into her pocket and withdrawing

…

Ariana’s wallet.

“do you think she’s gonna miss this~?”

The four pirates stared at (y/n) in shock, their jaws dropping, holy shit.

“what?” (y/n) snickered, waving around the blue diamond crested wallet, leaning on her hand and smirking.

“what~?Just because we’re in Auradon, doesn’t mean I’ll be goody two shoes~”

—end of part 2—

Comment or message me for part 3


	4. 3 - Threat and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds (y/n) has switched seats and into the one next to his, and that shes knows quite a lot about pirates! a boy threatens Harry and he brings it up with Uma.

[Originally posted by katewilliamgeorgecharlottelouis](https://tmblr.co/ZGkVit2PU-izJ)

Harry Hook x Daughter of Robin Hood!Reader

key

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

clothing reference:

  


 

—

Harry gave a tired sigh as he entered History of pirates and wood, he and Gil had gorged themselves on ice cream and candy all night and now he was suffering from not enough sleep, a sugar crash, and a stomach ache.

Glancing up he paused, there was (y/n), sitting in the seat next to his, her sketchbook open and her pencil flittering around on the page.

Harry smirked, plopping down next to her, and rose his brow flirtatiously, leaning in close to her.

“Hello, lassie~ I thought yeh sat in the back of the class? didn’t know ye were meh seatmate now, were yeh just that into meh that yeh had ta switch seats to be next to meh?”

(y/n) snorted and shoved his face away gently, grinning back at him.

“nah, you and I were the only ones without a seatmate, and the teach asked me if I would be willing to move next to you, nothing like what you’re suggesting hooky~, by the way, I like the jacket”

Harry snickered, quickly grasping her hand and bringing it to his lips, making (y/n) giggle at the sensation.

“sorry, I couldn’t resist teasing such a pretty face~ and thanks, evie made it for meh, since I can’t wear my long red one all the time, so she made me this one”

“Mr. Hook, Ms. Loxley, if I could begin my lesson please?”

Henry Turner, the class teacher, called out to both of you, making harry drop your hand and grin sheepishly at him.

You snickered and rolled your eyes, nodding at the teacher. He rose his brow and turned to the whiteboard.

“Alright today, we are talking about the brethren court.

Now, who can tell me the last king of the brethren court’s name?”

Harry furrowed his brow, he felt like he should know this, being a pirate and all, but his brain drew a black, but in the corner of his eye, he saw (y/n)s hand shoot up.

“yes, Ms. Loxley?”

“Elizabeth Swan sir”

“good, now how is the king chosen?”

Once more (y/n)s hand shoot up, Mr. Turner pointed at her with a smile.

“they are chosen through a vote, though it usually ends in an impasse, as pirates only ever vote for themselves.”

“correct! And very educated Ms. Loxly, now how did Elizabeth become the king?…go ahead Ms. Loxley”

“Elizabeth voted for herself and jack sparrow also ended up voting for her.”

“correct! Now extra credit to who comes up here to name all the pirate lords from Elizabeth swans reign”

Mr. Turner had written on the board numbers, from 1-9.

(y/n) stood up and made her way to the whiteboard, Harry had been staring at her in awe the entire time, jaw dropped.

(y/n) quickly wrote down the names on the board, along with the areas of the sea and oceans they command over.

1\. Ammand - Pirate Lord of the Black Sea

2\. Hector Barbossa - Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea

3\. Chevalle - Pirate Lord of the Mediterranean Sea

4\. Ching - Pirate Lord of the Pacific Ocean

5\. Jocard - Pirate Lord of the Atlantic Ocean

6\. Jack Sparrow - Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea

7\. Sumbhajee Angria - Pirate Lord of the Indian Ocean

8\. Elizabeth Swann - Pirate Lord of the South China Sea

9\. Eduardo Villanueva - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic Sea

(y/n) grinned and tossed the marker to Mr.Turner, strutting back to her seat.

“all correct Ms.Loxley! impressive!”

As (y/n) sat down, Harry turned to her with wide eyes.

“Lassie where did yeh learn all that?!” (y/n) grinned and tapped her finger on Harry’s nose, giggling.

“hehe I had a pirate phase when I was younger and I researched everything about them, and I simply retained the information after that~”

Harry snickered back, softly smiling at her in awe, this girl was just surprising him left and right.

The two chatted as class continued on, easily answering the teacher when he questioned them.

As Harry made his locker, he noticed (y/n) trailing behind him, smirking he turned around, now walking backward, licking his lips.

“now-now lassie~ do yeh like meh that much that yeh havta follow meh everywhere I go~”

(y/n) rolled her eyes and snorted, shaking her head. “no you doofus, my locker is right next to yours, that’s how I saw you being cornered by the lost boys”

Harry hummed and spun around, stopping at his locker. (y/n) stopped as well and locked hers, putting her books away as Harry grabbed his English books.

As they chatted, Happy’s son, Henry, walked up with a shy smile on his face.

“Hello, (y/n), um I was wondering if you would like to hang out today? Have some pleasant company?”

Harry caught the meaning behind the boy’s words and rolled his eyes, of course, yes get the filthy pirate away from the maiden!

But once more, (y/n) surprised him.

“you’re about as subtle as a shit stain on white carpet, get lost”

Henry squeaked and bolted, figurative tail between his legs.

Harry and (y/n) glanced at each other before they burst out laughing

“HAHA oh my god lassie!!” Harry spoke through his laughter, tears spilling out of his eyes, “ yeh just continue to surprise meh! Haha!”

(y/n) chortled and winked, giving him finger guns, before turning back to her locker and digging into it for a couple of seconds before pulling back and tossing him a long blue plastic package.

Oreos. Harry smiled and nodded his thanks, (y/n) nodded back and shut her locker, backing away slightly. “I gotta go, it’s my free period and the archery range is always empty at this point. See ya hook!”

“see ya, lassie!”

Harry turned and started to make his way to English class, while also opening his oreos, sticking his tongue slightly in concentration.

Looking down at the plastic packaging, he wasn’t watching where he was going and therefore didn’t see as someone walked down the hall and harshly slammed into his shoulder, Harry winced, thankfully not dropping his snack, but continued on, determined to open this dammed bag of oreos.

“filth like you should be sent back to the isle”

Harry stopped and slowly turned, his face dark.

“wha did yeh say yeh arsehole?”

Aaron, son of Esmerelda and Phoebus, stood several feet away from him glaring at Harry.  “you heard me filth’

Harry growled, but restrained himself, the vks cant fight rule was only lifted yesterday, and it only counted when they were provoked, so he turned his cheek and continued on. Ignoring the other boy’s taunts.

“Hook”

Harry groaned but turned and rose his brow, “wha’?”

The tanned skinned boy sneered and glared at him, an odd glint in his eyes, “stay away from (y/n), she’s mine.”

Harry snorted and gave a sly grin, his knuckles cracking at the possessive claim. “oh really? She never mentioned yeh been the time been chilling with each other, yeh sure yer that important to her, or even on her friend?”

Aaron snarled and spit at Harrys feet. “just stay away from her pirate, you’ll regret it if you don’t.”

Aaron turned and stalked away, Harry rolled his eyes, please, this boy was less intimidating than lefou’s son.

But…Harry frowned, what was concerning, was the boy’s obvious obsession with (y/n).

Hearing the bell for English class ring out, he sped up into a sprint and resolved to tell Uma after school ended.

—

Later after school ended, Harry sat with Uma and Gil, doing his math homework,  gritting his teeth over a particularly hard question.

Oh wait he wanted to talk to Uma about Aaron and (y/n), lifting himself off of Gil’s lap slightly, he turned to Uma.

“Uma” the teal haired black girl hummed and glanced at Harry, but the stern look on his face made her sit up from leaning on Gil’s arm and realize this was going to be a serious talk between the two of them.

“Harry? What’s up?”

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his fluffy brown-black hair, thinking of ways to convey his concern for (y/n).

“so I was making my way to English class and someone bumped me and said; “filth like yeh should be sent back teh the isle”.”

Gil and Uma glared at the words, Uma grit her teeth, but stopped herself from going on a rant, she could tell that wasn’t what was bothering Harry.

“well,” Gil mumbled, scratching the side of his face, “that’s a really rude thing for an Auradon kid to say isn’t it?”

Uma shrugged, at least it was just words, it wasn’t as bad as the dudes here who felt that just when a girl looked at them, the girl owed them a relationship or sex.

“nah, but that’s not all, he threatened me, over (y/n)”

That made Uma pause, “(y/n)?? as in (y/n) Loxley?”

Harry nodded and continued “aye, he claimed (y/n) was ‘his’ and told me to stay away from her and id regret it if I didn’t”

Uma took a breath, thinking over the implications of what the boy said.

“so, there is a boy who is obviously obsessed with (y/n) and probably dangerously so”

Harry and gil stared at Uma as she muttered to herself.

“alright” the two boys sat up, Uma used her captain voice, when she uses that voice, you pay attention. “im going to ask (y/n) about this, she needs to know, so maybe she can put out a report on him or something like that.”

Harry nodded and reached over from Gil’s lap, sneaking some of Umas coveted soda flavored jelly beans, snickering when he narrowly avoided a slap of his hand from Uma.

Drawing back he stuffed the beans into his mouth. Giggling at Uma slapping his shoulders.

“well~ you sure look comfortable~”

Looking up, Harry saw (y/n), staring down at him, grinning down and giggling.

Harry smirked and sat up slightly, grasping (y/n)s hand “im even more relaxed now that yer here darling~”

(y/n) rolled her eyes, withdrawing her hand from Harrys and plopping down next to Uma, who offered her coveted jelly beans.

“flirt, anyway I just came by to ask if yall wanted to play some video games with me?”

“sure,” Uma nodded, before remembering that she wanted to ask (y/n) about Aaron. “one question tho,” (y/n) hummed around her jelly beans and gestured for Uma to continue “do you know of a dude named Aaron?”

(y/n) groaned and flopped on her back, “yeah I know of him, he’s a fucking creep, did he threaten one of you?”

“yeah, harry”

“uggg! Im guessing he claimed me as ‘his’, next time he does that shit, smack him for me.”

(y/n) had obviously dealt with Aaron before, and was tired of his shit.

Gil, sensing the tension in the air decided to cut it with bringing up the offer (y/n) made moments before, “so video game?”

(y/n) perked up, oh yeah! She sat up and grinned at the three teen pirates, “its called super smash bros, it’s a brawling game, its super fun! Do ya guys wanna play?”

The three glanced around at each other, before (y/n)s exited grin turned to a sneaky smirk

“winner gets to smack the loser with a plate full of whipped cream~”

The three teens jumped up from their spots and quickly packed up their stuff, eagerly following (y/n) back to her room to play.

An hour and a half later, (y/n) was filling a plate Uma was holding while Gil held Harry down as he screeched.

“Uma cheated!!! She cheated!! Im not letting her smash cream on meh face let meh go Gil!!”

Gil was just laughing as you topped off the plate and Uma grabbed the can and sprayed some into her mouth, before grinning down at Harry.

“nonononon AH!”

The three of you burst out laughing as Harry’s face and hair was covered in the white substance, he made as ‘eeugh’ sound as he wiped his eyes and flicked his hands to remove the cream.

“yeh all suck”

“nah” (y/n) giggled, squirting some cream onto her finger, “you agreed to the consequences of losing and you lost! Fair and square!”

“whatever” Harry mumbled as he rolled his eyes, grunting he stood up from the ground and walked into the bathroom to clean up.

“so (y/n)” Uma asked, (y/n) smiled and hummed, looking over at Uma. “how long has Aaron been acting like that?”

(y/n) rolled her eyes and huffed, “since middle school, he had this idea in his head that we were made for each other. “

Uma nodded before something came to her mind.

“one more question,” (y/n) nodded, tilting her head “why are you being so nice to us, no one else is?”

(y/n) looked down at the floor of her dorm, before staring right into Umas eyes, speaking loud enough for gil and harry to hear her.

“I guess its because I know you’ve all had a shit life, and you deserve some kindness.”

Uma stared at the (h/c) girl for a moment, before she broke her gaze and looked down at the floor.

“Um, thanks…I guess”

(y/n) smiled and bumped Umas shoulder with hers. “no problem”

A few moments of silence, other than harry using the sink int the bathroom, then (y/n) spoke up once more.

“umm, I know we’ve been hanging out, but I was wondering if you guys would be willing to be friends?”

Harry poked his head out of the bathroom, the whipped cream now clean from his head. The three pirates looked at each other before a smirk overcame on Umas face.

“sure, but you can only join our group if you do one thing.”

(y/n) tilted her head, raising her brow “and that is?”

Uma cackled, the boys smirking, knowing what was going to happen.

“prank mal.”

…

They thought (y/n) would deny the deal, but once again she surprised them.

A devious smirk spread on (y/n)s face, already having a million pranks going through her brain.

“deal, when do you want me to do it?”

Uma cackled, ah they found they best Auradon kid ever.

“as long as it’s within the week”

“I got one already, it’ll be done by tomorrow morning”

“can’t wait to see what yeh do lassie~!”

–end of part 3–

Comment or message me for part 4


	5. part 4 - Prank and Daggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) goes on a quest to complete her challenge to prank mal, she drags her friend Erza along for the ride. Mal is not amused.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Harry Hook x Daughter of Robin Hood!Reader

 

key

 

h/c- hair color

 

e/c- eye color

 

h/l- hair length

 

s/c- skin color

 

y/n- your name

 

clothing reference:

 

\---(y/n) POV---

Later that night, you snuck around the dorm building, searching for mals room, with Elizabeth (erza for short), daughter of Will Scarlet, at your heels.

“are ya sure about this hood? I mean, this is mal! What if she?!”

You turned to Erza, a grin on your face, “why are you doubting me~ she’ll never even know it was me!”

erza pouted, “im not doubting ya! im just saying that she might put the blame on Uma! And you don’t want that do ya?” she whisper-shouted at you.

You snickered and pinched her cheeks, she scowled and smacked your hand away, rubbing her cheek

“she's not gonna put the blame on Uma because Uma wouldn’t have thought of this~”

Erza raised her brow, confused “what exactly are ya plannen?”

You grinned like a shark, flipping open your messenger bag, and revealing the prank.

…

“holy shit hood yer evil!”

You cackled silently, as you arrived at mals dorm, and easily snuck in.

Soon finishing your work, you quickly exited the room and made your way to Mals locker, and hurriedly placed your prank in place, before relocking her locker and sneaking back to your room.

“you’re an evil genius Hood”

“why thank you Erza, I try~”

\----

Mal woke the next morning, expecting it to be like any other day.

She was about to be sorely mistaken.

As she stepped out of her bed, she didn’t notice the colorful plastic balls surrounding her bed, she squealed as she stumbled back onto her bed.

“what the fuck?!”

Evie sprung up from her bed, blinking away the sleep from her eyes, “Mal? Is everything alright?”

Mal snarled, chucking a blue plastic ball across the room.

“someone decided it would be fun to surround my bed with those balls that go in ball pits and shit.”

Evie rubbed her eyes and glanced down, there was a cardboard barrier surrounding Mals bed, containing the plastic balls. She raised her brow, ‘ _well at least im not involved in the mess_ ’ she thought as she glanced around her bed, seeing no border or plastic balls.

“well, at least they put a border around it so its easy clean up”

Mal sighed, still pissed but Evie had a point.

Lifting herself up off the bed once more, she stepped over the border and made her way into the bathroom.

As she brushed her teeth, she heard evie call her name

“Mal? You might wanna look at this”

“wha?” Mal leaned out of the bathroom, seeing Evie pointing at a picture of her and Ben, and….their faces were taped over with…. Nicolas Cages face.

“what. The. Fuck.”

Glancing over her other pictures, everybody's faces were taped over with Nicolas Cage's face.

“seriously what the fuck!!!”

Mal screeched as she gripped the frame and ripped off the faces.

Evie snickered silently in the background, walking into the bathroom to brush her own teeth.

“Uma is going to fucking pay.” Evie stopped, Uma? When did she come into the conversation?

“are you sure Uma did this?” Evie spoke through her toothpaste, leaning out the bathroom door

Mal whipped around, her eyes glowing green, “who else would do this!!??”

Evie shrugged “I don’t know but Uma doesn’t seem like she has the patience to do this, ya know, taping down Nicolas Cage's face on all your photos, and carefully placing a ball pit around your bed? I don’t know but that doesn’t seem like Uma, shed more go for ruining your hair or one of your outfits, not do something that can be easily reversed.”

Mals eyes softened, yeah, yeah okay, this isn’t something Uma would do, but if she didn’t do it…who did?

Evie sighed, knowing Mal was going through a mental list of cuprites, so she quickly intervened and gathered her clothes, tossing one of the plastic balls at Mals butt.

“come on M! its breakfast time and I don’t want to miss my French toast!”

Mal rolled her eyes and nodded, digging through her closet and quickly grabbing an outfit.

“Alright, im going to take a quick shower tho”

Evie nodded, already halfway done with her makeup, she had taken a shower the night before.

“Alright, see you in the café”

\----

Mal sighed as she walked to her locker, leaning into Carlos's side with their arms locked, she had been strangely clingy to Carlos today, but he didn’t seem to mind.

Separating from him, she made her way to her locker, entering her combination, she opened it….only for her jaw to drop and a horse scream rip from her throat.

“what the fuck?!”

Her ENTIRE locker was COVERED in Nicolas Cage's face, mal just stood in furious silence as she stared at the hundreds of faces.

“holy shit mal” Carlos voice came from behind her, laughter behind his tone “someone is  committed to a prank”

Mal huffed and grabbed her books, slamming her locker closed, placing her books in her bag, locking her arms with Carlos and Evie, and storming off to their first class.

\---

Uma jumped in surprise when she heard mals scream. She whirled around and had to stop herself from bursting out laughing.

(y/n) had plastered Nicolas Cage’s face all over mals locker, holy shit!

“holy shit (y/n) went hard” she mumbled, not wanting Mal to hear her.

Harry and Gil turned at that when they saw it Gil just blinked in surprise, and Harry had to stuff his face in his bag to stifle his laughter.

“wow,” Gil whistled, watching mal slam her locker closed and storm away.

“holy shite!! Lassie went ham!!” Harry finally let out his laughter leaning against his locker trying to catch his breath.

“Ya know mate if ya keep laughing like tha people are gonna think ya did the prank”

Uma turned to the new voice, and there was (y/n) and a girl with brown hair styled in an undercut, freckles dusting her face. Her amber eyes, sparkling with mischief.

“who are you?” Uma grumbled, smacking Harry's shoulder as he composed himself, taking (y/n)s hand and kissing it, she snorted and tugged her hand away, flicking his nose.

The girl smiled and bowed, smirking up at Uma, “Erza Scarlet, at yer service”

(y/n) patted Ezra's shoulder grinning at the three pirate teens, “yeah this is one of my childhood best friends, she's the daughter of Will Scarlet.”

Erza smiled, “Scarlet’s me and my dad's middle name, my full name is Elizabeth Scarlet O'Hara”

Uma, Harry, and Gil glanced at each other, odd name.

Erza winked “we’re from Georgia”

(y/n) nodded, gesturing to Erza with her hands, “shes deadly with her daggers, just like her dad”

“oh really~” Uma sang, raising her brow “how about you show us something?”

Erzas face brightened “gladly, Hood? can you?”

(y/n) rolled her eyes and turned to her locker, unlocking it and retrieving one of her compact bows, and an aluminum arrow. (yea I know, weird stuff to keep in your locker)

“whoa whoa whoa, wha is this?” Harry hurriedly asked, stepping forward slightly.

(y/n) sighed and flicked her arm, releasing the mechanisms keeping the bow folded, “don’t worry, she knows what she's doing, those daggers of hers are made of a Vibranium/steel alloy, ya know, the same stuff that captain Americas shield is made of? They can cut through anything, including my aluminum arrows.”

Harry nodded unsurely but backed up.

Erza grinned and stood several feet away from (y/n), “alright Hood ya know the drill, now fire an ‘arrow, straight at my ‘eart”

(y/n) rolled her eyes, loading her arrow. “are you sure about this?” Uma interrupted, now regretting asking for a demonstration.

Erza winked at Uma, “absolutely.” A flash of metal and her daggers spun around her palms, before stopping in her grip.

(y/n) sighed, drawing back the string, “ya know one day you're gonna be too slow and im gonna get your heart”

(y/n) released her arrow, and in a flash of steel/Vibranium, the arrow was now in ribbons at Erzas feet.

Umas jaw dropped, along with Harry and Gils.

“holy fuck what part of Georgia are you from? Southcentral!?”

Erza smirked and sheathed her daggers, wiping her hands clean from the metal shavings.

“well,” (y/n) mumbled, collapsing her bow once more, storing it in her locker “that was fun, now I think its time for class.”

The sea three glanced at the clock on the wall and paled, only one minute to get to class.

“shit!!”

\--- end of part 4 ---

Comment or message me for part 5

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as I was writing this, I got the news that Cameron Boyce died, he was and is a loved actor and human being, and he will be missed, we loved the way he brought Carlos to life, and he will never be the same again.
> 
> Love you Cameron, and may your memory be a blessing.
> 
> \--Audrey. R. P


	6. part 5 - Best Friends and Useless Lesbians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and Uma bond in chemistry class, erza is useless, and heavy memories rise up with you and erza. and erza proclaims that Gil is under her protection.

[Originally posted by honeysvinyl](https://tmblr.co/ZOCOGd2OlLPO9)

Harry Hook x Daughter of Robin Hood!Reader

Warning: talk of abuse in this, so if you're uncomfortable with it, please don’t read, or skip to when it’s not being addressed anymore.

key

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

clothing reference:

  
  


—(y/n) POV—

Arriving at chemistry class, you saw an empty next to Uma, ‘well,’ you thought, seeing the only other empty seat was next to chad ‘might as well bond with Uma a little’ crossing the class and plopping down next to Uma, smiling at the teal-haired girl.

Uma tilted her head up for a moment before looking back down at her book.

“so” Uma mumbled, you glanced at her, keeping a listening for the teacher, “what else did you do? Other than the faces.”

You hummed and tapped your fingers on the table, smirking as you remember filling the border around mals bed with plastic balls.

“I turned her bed area into a ball pit, put Nicolas cadges face on all her photos, and, as you know, covered her locker in his face, and then I found her coveted oreo stash and replaced a lot of the creams with some pureed baby wipe jelly beans~’

Uma covered her face and tears streamed down her face, stifling her laughter.

“oh my hades, that’s amazing” she quietly muttered through her silent laughter.

You snickered bumping your shoulder with Umas, “yeah, actually I didn’t do it alone” Uma looked at you confused “Erza helped me out”

Uma made an “o” shape with her mouth and nodded.

Feeling your phone vibrate, you smiled apologetically at Uma and carefully took out your phone, keeping it out of sight of the teacher.

From - Titania ;p at 10:15 am

_‘is it just me, or is Uma really goddamn hot ;p’_

You rolled your eyes and turns to look behind her, looking at Erza. Who sticks her tongue out at you and winks.

You mouthed ‘ _focus_ ’ Erza pouts and looks down at her phone, typing away.

‘ _I cant X’’’’C, she’s so pretty!!! I can’t take my eyes off her!!_ ’

‘ _Erza you useless lesbian, im not doing another all-nighter because you couldn’t stop thirsting for five minutes_.’

‘ _okay okay im sorry’_

Rolling your eyes you put your phone back in your pocket, you looked back at the blackboard, writing down the lesson in your notebook.

*Buzz*

You sighed, taking out your phone once more.

From – Titania ;p at 10:16

‘ _think I have a chance with her?’_

_‘don’t know, depends on if she’s into girls or not’_

_‘find out for me?’_

_‘no can do, im not at that level of friendship yet, still at level 3. I think I need to be at least level 15 to know her sexuality’_

_‘right right….but if she does like girls?’_

_‘then she’d be head over heels for you, can I get back to learning so I don’t have to repeat this class?’_

_‘fine fine, ly’_

_‘lyt’_

Uma raised her brow as you sighed and once more put your phone away, “who was that?” she mumbled, you nodded towards Erza and Uma slowly nodded, for only being around Erza for only a couple seconds, she already understood most of her mannerisms.

For the rest of the class, you and Uma sat in silence, only talking when the other needed help understanding something or when the teacher called on either of you.

Packing your things away you said goodbye to Uma and locked arms with Erza and made your way back to your lockers, storing away your chemistry books and taking out your English books.

Looking to your right, you saw Erza pursing her lips, tapping her cheek with her right hand, a sign of when she was thinking hard.

“don’t hurt your self erzy” you teased as you fished out two chocolate chip granola bars, handing one to Erza, the amber-eyed girl scoffed and took the bar, looking at you with a stern eye.

“ok real talk, do ya think I would ‘ave a chance wit’ Uma?”

You sighed, here we go, every time Erza had a crush she would pester you with, ‘am I good enough?’

“Erza” she rose her brow, you rarely took that tone with her “as I said before, it depends on what Umas sexuality is, and what she’s into, don’t beat your self up just because of that one bitch in 8th grade”

##  _**WARNING: TALK OF ABUSE STARTS HERE** _

Erza snarled at that, ah yes…Lila, the girl who had ruined her self-esteem. Backhanded compliment after backhanded compliment, she had cruelly picked Erza apart and left her in pieces for you to pick up.

_‘oh your hair looks good short, but I think it made your face look skinner when it was longer’_

_‘those jeans look good! But don’t you think you should lay off the cake erza? It looks a bit snug around the waist’_

Erza had begun to starve herself after Lilas pushing and slowly started to whittle away, letting her hair grow out just because of Lila even though Erza preferred her shorter hair because it was more efficient.

Losing her hard worked muscles because she wasn’t eating enough to keep them, she had been destroying herself.

And you had refused to lose your best friend, so you had talked to her parents and started to protect Erza from Lila even more, instead of contradicting Lila’s words, you began to get physical, pushing Lila away from Erza, stepping in between them.

Anything for your best and oldest friend.

Soon, Erza had begun to notice the harshness in Lila’s comments, and started to fight back, started to eat more, cut her thinning hair short.

Lila didn’t like that and moved on from being emotional and mentally abusive to physically abusive.

She had tried to force Erza to do what she wanted, including sex, Erza had refused, resulting in a broken wrist and black eye, and bruises on her torso, arms, and legs.

Erza had enough and fought back, Lila had forgotten Erza was a trained fighter and had been fighting since she could crawl.

Lila tried to put up a fight but Erza quickly ended it, even with her body being weaker than she was used to.

Lila was sent to juvie for endangering Erzas life and attempted rape, and then she was sent to military school.

That had surely knocked the god complex out of her.

Erza had taken a year and a half to get back to where she was physically, and ongoing sessions to get the bullshit Lila put in her mind out of her head, your frequent talks and her sessions with a therapist helping her get back to a stable mind.

##  **_END OF ABUSE TALK_ **

“Yeah,” Erza scoffed, brushing her hand through her hair, rolling her eyes. “Im done with that bullcrap, I just wanna be with someone who can love me for me, and not try to change me….in a negative way.”

You smiled and nodded, “exactly, now, you’re a gorgeous, strong, independent woman, anyone would be lucky to have you, including Uma, but only if she’s into girls, you can’t force your sexuality onto her, it’s not fair or right.”

Erza nodded, feeling better. You were always good at giving speeches.

“Okay, now serious talk over, now for a less serious talk with stupid ideas for convincing Uma to go on at least one date with me~”

You let out an air of breath that sounded like *pfft* and turned to start walking to English, “oh my god you are such a lesbian!!”

“you know you love me!!”

“yes,” you cackled, linking your arms with Erza,” yes I do, unfortunately”

“oh you bitch”

“yep”

—–

You had met Gil in English class, seeing no one around him, you sat next to him, Erza sitting at his other side.

“Hey Gil, how’s it going?” the blond-haired boy smiled and shrugged. “pretty good, no ones attacked me today, and I think I aced my biology exam, oh! And the lunch lady gave me an entire box of sugar cookies! so all in all its been going good!”

Erza stared at gil for a few moments, before she latched herself onto him with a determined face.

“wha-“ Gil sputtered before Erza interrupted him.

“Hood, I’ve only known this sunshine child for two minutes, but if anything happens to him, I will kill everyone in this school, and then myself”

“no” you spoke in a stern voice, but a smile was cracking at your lips anyway, dear god, why did she always have to be so dramatic?

Eh whatever, another reason to love her craziness.

“Um thanks, but could you let me go?”

Erza grumbled but after a look from you, she relented and slumped back in her seat.

You rolled your eyes and leaned back in your chair, focusing on the teachers droning about Shakespeare.

 

—end of part 5—

Comment or message me for part 6


	7. part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more pirate and hood bonding, mal finally eats her baby wipe oreos

[Originally posted by missprongs](https://tmblr.co/Z21Wdd2V-fnZp)

Harry Hook x Daughter of Robin Hood!Reader

key

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

clothing reference:

  


 

—(y/n) POV—

Ahhh, lunchtime, one your favorite times of the day. Breathing deeply through your nose as you entered the cafeteria, your eye caught the baked macaroni and cheese, just calling your name, along with the cornbread and chicken legs near it.

Oh!! (favorite beverage) sounded good too.

Erza skipped next to you, babbling about what she was going to eat. “im in the mood for something strawberry~ oh!!! Strawberry shortcake yum!!”

You snorted at her antics, “erza, real food before dessert, remember?”

Erza pouted before nodding, following you into the line of meals, glancing wistfully to the desert line. You rolled your eyes, patting her shoulder “don’t worry erza, it’ll still be there when you’re finished.”

The amber-eyed girl huffed, following your lead of the food choices, mac&cheese, cornbread, but getting sliced mutton thigh instead of chicken.

You turned, looking around for seats, before spotting gil waving you over, you smiled, bumping Erza then making your way over to the corner table.

“Hey guys” you cheered, sitting next to harry, erza plopping next to Uma, “ hows it going?”

Uma hummed, dipping a fry in her ranch, tossing it in her mouth. She shrugged, not really having anything to say.

“notin mush” she talked through her food, you snickered, the teal haired girl blushed and swallowed her food “hated goodness class though, it’s nauseating.”

Erza snorted, “I would think so, I full hour stuff with FG and her baby talk? Just kill me now”

Uma sorted, looking down at her food. Erza wiggled her brows at you, you huffed and tossed a crumb of cornbread at her.

“Ewwww?!?! What the fuck!?!?!” Mals voice screeched, across the mess hall, Uma, gil, and harry jumped when she screamed and turned, seeing mal making a disgusted face at her oreos. You and Erza glanced at each other, before covering your mouths to prevent Mal hearing you laugh.

Harry blinked, surprised, what the heck? Glancing at Uma, he raised his brow, confused.

“Uma?” he mumbled “wha’ the hell is goin on?” Uma snicked, finally realizing what happened.

“(y/n) and Erza played more than one prank” Uma whispered, not wanting Mal to figure out anything or accuse her of the pranks.

“they also replaced the filling in Mals oreos with blended up baby wipe jelly beans~”

Harry was lucky he wasn’t drinking anything because if he was it would have squirted out of his nose, he snorted loudly, luckily not loud enough to overpower Mals screeching.

Uma reached under the table and low fived you, grinning as Harry began to wheeze. Gil was biting his lip to stifle his laughter, and you giggled, glad they enjoyed your prank so much.

“well,” Uma smirked looking at her boys, “I think that’s a good enough prank for her to be into our group, right boys?”

Harry was still wheezing, so he just gave a thumbs-up as tears ran down his face. Gil nodded, you would be a great addition to the group, you were fun!!

“thank you~” you hummed, taking a sip of your (favorite beverage), eyeing Evie as she turned to look at Harry confused, she raised a brow at you, you just shrugged, the blue-haired girl huffed and turned back to her food.

“what the hell happened’ and why is Harry wheezing?” Harriet had arrived, and she is baffled by Harry’s laughter, raising her brows at her little brother.

Uma snorted, shaking her head, “Mal got pranked” Harriet nodded, slapping her bother on the back, she made her way to the food lines.

Harry finally regained his breath, “I’ve said this once and I’ll say it again, lassie, yeh just keep surprising meh”

You giggled and gave a small mock bow, seeing Harriet returning and sliding to the side slightly for her to sit.

Harriet hummed thanks and glanced around the table, raising her brow at Erza.

“who are yeh?” Erza’s eye twinkled and she leaned forward towards Harriet, you rolled your eyes, dear god erza is such a disaster lesbian.

“me~? Erza, Erza Scarlet, pleasure ta meet ya.” Erza gave a flirty grin and Harriet huffed through her nose, looking down at her food.

“sorry lassie, I got meh eye on another lass”

Erza pouted but leaned back, respectful of Harriet.

You turned to look at Uma, seeing her glance between Harriet and Erza. She locked eyes with you confused.

Ah, she’s confused by Erza’s obvious gayness. “Erza’s gay, she’s known that since we were kids, big ol gay crush on wonder woman as soon as she saw her”

Erza turned to you, unbothered by your easygoing outing of her sexuality as she had given you permission to do so before, “bitch don’t lie and say you didn’t have a crush on her either,  you literally said you want her to crush you between her thighs”

“I’m not denying that” you teased, still grinning “I’m just saying that she was your sexual awakening”

“true true” erza nodded, Uma looked at her boys shocked, they looked back, shocked as well, they didn’t know sexuality was not really bothered with, accepted without a thought, they thought it would be like the isle.

“well,” Uma coughed, gaining yours and Erzas attention. “since we seem to be announcing our sexuality, I feel like I need to get this off my chest” you quickly interrupted, not wanting Uma to feel pressured.

“ you don’t have too, Erza and I are just comfortable with ours and pretty much everyone at the school is chill with that kinda stuff, but you don’t have to feel obligated to share your sexuality, that’s your business, your privacy.” Erza nodded rapidly, wholeheartedly agreeing with you

Uma stayed silent for a moment, glancing at her boys.

“well,” she mumbled, your mini-speech actually making her want to tell you guys even more “im okay with telling yall, as you seem to be people I can trust with it.”

You nodded, Erza grinning along, Uma softly smiled, Harry and Gil following her lead

“um alright okay…” Uma took a deep breath “Im Bi”

“sweet” you grinned, making Uma’s shoulders relax “im demi”

Uma raised her brow, “what does demi mean?”

“oh!” you didn’t know that on the isle, there were few known sexualities on the isle, I mean they were known, just not by the VKs “demi is the shortened term of demisexual, its when a person who does not experience sexual attraction unless they form a strong emotional connection with someone.”

“ah” Uma hummed, that made sense

“I think im demi too them” Gil spoke through his fries “I’ve never really been super attracted to somebody till I’ve known them for a while”

You hummed “well if you don’t know then you don’t know, there are lots of people who don’t know where they are on the spectrum and that’s okay, you don’t need a label for what you feel”

Gil brightened, wow you gave really good pep talks.

“im pan” Harry blurted, blushing slightly as you giggled, Erza joining you “wha’? why yeh laughing?”

“be-because,” you snickered “because you must have a fucking time with being attracted to anyone regardless of gender!”

Uma groaned, along with Harriet, “Oh my fucking god you don’t know the half of it!!! He’s such a fucking disaster!!! He flirts with anything and everything that moves!!!”

Harry was turning scarlet, slamming his head on the table, covering his face with his arms. “oh really~?” you laughed, feeling slightly bad for Harry.

“yeah,” Uma groaned, “he’s flirted with Carlos, evie, jane, Audrey, ben, everyone!!!” you burst out cackling but calmed down quickly when you saw Harry glaring at Uma.

“sorry” you coughed, Harry just nodded pouting, face still red. Uma was about to go on but you flicked her shoulder, causing her to realize she was making harry slightly uncomfortable.

“oh, sorry har” Harry just hummed, his face finally cooling down. “Is alright’ “

“well” Harriet hummed, stealing one of Harrys apple slices, he growled and swiped at her, she just snickered and brushed him off.

“That was an interesting conversation, but I’d rather we stop talking about Harrys fanatics and just go back to normal conversations”

The rest of the group agreed and continued on talking. From classes to sword-fighting styles, the six of you were quickly gaining a bond.

Then the bell rang

“well,” you stood, gathering up your tray, Erza following your lead, “time for the next class, see you later guys”

The four pirate teens nodded, standing as well and tossing their trash away.

You bumped fists with Uma and walked off with erza at your side.

“sooo~” Erza hummed, a shit-eating grin on her face “Uma’s bi~”

“yep” you mumbled, tapping on your phone, texting your mother. “that means you have a chance, don’t fuck it up”

“I won’t I won't”

“that’s what you said last time when we were taking the history test, and look at your score, 25 out of 100”

“fuck off hood!!!”

—end of part 6—

Comment or message me for part 7


	8. Part 7 - park p1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FG takes all the seniors on a trip to Knotts berry farm, erza moves in a little on uma, and you get a little closer to harry. Harriet opens up.

[Originally posted by dxscxndxnts](https://tmblr.co/ZJLkId2RtZaM7)

[Originally posted by briansfancies](https://tmblr.co/ZoR4nt2Y7Khs2)

Harry Hook x Daughter of Robin Hood!Reader

key

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

clothing reference:

  
  
  
  
  


 

—Harry Hook POV—

Its been a week and a half since (y/n) and Erza joined our little group, both even going so far to let me tattoo them with an anchor, the same one me, Uma, gil, and the rest of the crew had. Erza getting it just behind her left ear, and (y/n) on the side of her left ring finger.

Ben had bought me a proper tattoo machine a while back, after learning I was skilled in it, he and his mother had even gotten tattoos.

Which is still weird to me, but whatever. At the moment I was packing my clothes, because Fairy Godmother had announced earlier that week that the seniors (a/n: im making Carlos a senior, he skipped a grade) are going on a trip to an amusement park, somewhere called…”notts berry farm”? I think.

FG had also suggested bringing money because while all students going would be given an amount of money for the three days at the park for food, drinks, or items they wanted to get. it’s not so bad to have extra, so I would be bringing the money I gained from doing tattoos.

Grunting as I closed my suitcase, I grabbed my hook before remembering Fairy Godmother telling me that I couldn’t bring it into the part unless I had a weapons permit, and even then it would be hard for me to enter.

Sighing I placed the hook into a protective box, sliding it into a hidden compartment in my closet.

Gil exited the bathroom, an excited grin on his face, placing his toothbrush in his travel bag.

“I really hope the place has a lot of food, jay said that amusement parks have really good junk food.”

I hummed, not really listening, more focused on getting my sketchbook into my bag. “probably, Auradon is kinda known for their food yeh know”

Gil nodded, throwing his bag over his shoulder, grabbing his wallet and phone, checking to make sure he had his charger.

“got everything,” he asked, glancing at me. I nodded, patting my pockets, phone in my pocket and wallet in the other.

“aye, let’s go”

Lifting my suitcase I trailed after Gil, leaving the room, and locking it behind me.

Walking down the hall, we stopped in front of Umas dorm, knocking in a pattern to let her know it was us.

“yeah”

Opening the door, I saw (y/n) and Erza helping Uma pack, just like they had helped us an hour before.

I raised my brow, huh, “are yeh having a tough time deciding on what teh bring?”

Uma huffed and nodded, flopping on her bed. “I don’t know what’s appropriate for an amusement park, so they’re helping me”

“a lot of the stuff Uma chose to bring was for colder weather, so we had to raid mine and Erzas closet for stuff we didn’t use anymore, luckily a lot of them fit Uma.”

I nodded, dropping my stuff on the floor, and making my way over to Uma, grabbing her hands to pull her up.

“come on Uma, pack up” Uma groaned, not wanting to leave her bed, hanging back on her weight.

“don’ wanna~”

Erza rolled her eyes, tossing a t-shirt at Uma’s face. Uma yelped, pulling on my hands to sit herself up, glaring at erza.

“Really?” she seethed, glaring down the smirking erza.

“yep, come on buses leave in an hour, and we don’t want to be left behind” uma huffed, standing and throwing her…undergarments into her suitcase.

Gil and I glanced at each other, before picking up our stuff, “we’re gonna put our stuff with the buses, see yeh soon”

The girls just waved us off, so we left the room and headed outside, placing our suitcases in the storage space in our designated bus, putting our bags with jays and Carlos’

We turned to head back to the girls, but they emerged from the dorm building with Uma’s stuff in tow. I raised my brow, Erza and (y/n) didn’t have their stuff.

“wheres yer stuff?” I asked, helping (y/n) load Uma’s suitcase into the storage space.

“oh, it’s already loaded, my bags over there” (y/n) answered, pointing over to where her and Erzas bags lay.

I nodded, pushing in Uma’s case. We backed away when the man standing at the bus doors came forward and closed the storage gate.

Fairy godmothers voice came over the speakers “all students going on the trip please make your way to your designated buses.”

Gil tossed my bag to me, I nodded my thanks and climbed into the bus, flashing my bus ticket to the driver, she nodded and motioned me to move on, I made my way to the back, Gil, Uma, (y/n) and Erza close behind.

I took a window seat, (y/n) plopping next to me, Erza and Uma taking the seat across from us.

Harriet stomped onto the bus, flopping next to Gil.

She had that, ‘ _im exhausted don’t talk to me’_  look.

I snorted, plugging in my earbuds, and turning on my music, preparing for the three-hour bus ride.

—-

Fukcing finally!!!!! Hades Christ, I need to fucking pee.

Hopping out of the bus, I speed-walked over to beasty boy.

“oi beasty, wheres the loo, I need teh leak”

Ben sputtered for a moment, before saying; “in the hotel should be a sign for the bathrooms”

I didn’t even wait, rushing to the hotel and making my way to the bathrooms, I heard footsteps behind me, glancing back, I saw Gil trailing after me.

—

Ahhh much better, I washed my hands before leaving the bathroom, because not doing that is nasty.

I made my way into the lobby Gil once again following behind me.

“Harry!” I turned to the voice, Ben, he jogged up to me, handing me a card key.

“here your room key, oh, Gil here’s yours,” Ben handed Gil his key, then he handed me a paper as well, the room number and floor our room was on.

“meet up down here in an hour, Fairy Godmothers going to assign groups and meet up times”

I nodded, pushing past ben. I looked down at the paper

‘  _room A113, floor 7_ ’  

And bellow that was FGs handwriting

_‘your suitcases have already been taken to your rooms’_

I nodded to Gil, heading over to the elevators, pressing for floor 7.

—

The room was pretty big, two queen-sized beds, a full bathroom, 1 large dresser, a full-body mirror, a desk with a vanity mirror, and a mini-fridge, with a note attached to it.

‘ _all snacks and drinks in this fridge are paid for by the school.- FG’_

I checked my phone, 45 minutes until we needed to head down to the lobby, I relayed that to Gil and started to unpack, shirts in the top drawer on the left, pants and shorts in the middle drawer on the left, underpants in the bottom drawer on the left, Gil putting his stuff in the same order on the right side of the dresser.

I flopped on the bed, sighing

“not as good as our beds at the dorm building but it’ll do”

“yeah” Gil nodded, pressing his hands to the mattress “but anythings better than the isle”

“aye right aye right”

I turned on the tv, sitting up when I saw Doctor Strange playing.

“hell yeah!!!”

Gil grinned, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

—-

I sat with Gil, Uma, Erza, and (y/n) in the lounge chairs in the lobby, waiting for FG to assign groups and give us our cards (that had our money in them) and our tickets.

Gil and Uma were playing on Erzas switch, while (y/n) and I just chatted about….whatever was on our minds.

“alright children!!” FG stood at the doors, smiling at all the students gathered at the lobby.

“I want you all to line up and when a teacher calls your name, go to them and grab your papers, you will need them to enter the park, they will also tell you who your group is for the trip.”

the group of 45 students whispered among each other, waiting to be called, soon my name was called.

“Hook, Harry”

Walking up I took the papers and walked back over to my friends.

Glancing down, I saw a card with a note on it  _$150 dollars per day,_ a ticket with three days entrance to both parks, and a slip with fellow students names on it.

_—————————-_

_Your group for this trip_

_Harry hook_

_—————————–_

_Uma Triskatillion_

_Gil legume_

_Erza O'Hara_

_(y/n) Hood_

_Harriet Hook_

_———————–_

I sighed in relief, okay, people I get along with…and my sister.

“I guess were hanging out for the trip huh?” glancing down I saw (y/n) grinning up at me, her own papers in her hand.

“ya I guess, have yeh been here before?” I asked, raising my brow, (y/n) nodded, her eyes sparkling,

“yeah!! There are so many cool rides here, and so much to do, there’s live-action plays and actors running around, each day is a different experience!”

“cool.”

Gil, Uma, Erza, and Harriet came over, all three glad to be with known people instead of getting forced with those they didn’t know.

“alright, students let’s go!!”

The large group followed FG out, walking down the long path to….Knotts berry farm I think? I still don’t really know the name.

We passed through the metal detectors, reaching the entrance lines. I snatched a map as I passed through. I wanted to know exactly where to go.

“im hungry!” Gil whined, leaning on uma, making her stumble slightly from his weight.

“get off me Gil, you’re heavy!”

“Thanks, im still hungry”

“well” (y/n) stepped through Harriet and erza “there’s quite a lot of places to eat, there’s a Jhonny rockets and panda express over that way and there’s some country-themed places over that way in ghost town”

“panda express sounds good,” Harriet mumbled, looking down at my map. “Chinese place right?”

“yep, it’s one of my favorite places to eat.”

“panda express it is” Uma announced, gesturing (y/n) to lead the way.

(y/n) nodded, passing through a walkway, under a huge hanging coaster. I glanced up at the red and silver coaster, my hands shaking slightly, I hated heights, my sister seemed to sense my brain going haywire, so she quickly snatched my wrist, grounding me.

“You good?” she whispered, a concerned frown on her face. Ever since leaving the isle, Harriet was more willing to show that she cared about her family.

I nodded, breathing deeply to calm myself “aye, just, yeh know, don’t like heights”

She nodded, squeezing my wrist lightly before releasing it.

—

“Alright I admit, this is fucking delicious.” I praised, stabbing some orange chicken with my fork, “now wha’ are we doin’ after thi’s?”

(y/n) hummed, tapping her chin as she grabbed my map and scanned through it. “well we could go do a ride next, probably a calm one as we just ate….maybe?…”

“How bout that one?” Gil offered, pointing to his right, at the log ride next to us. (y/n) brightened grinning at Gil, he smiled back.

“that’s, that’s a good idea gil!” (y/n) praised “its pretty calm the entire ride, only two drops”

I froze, drops? I glanced at uma, she shrugged, patting my hand.

“How deep are the drops?”Harriet asked, sipping on her soda.

Erza tapped the table, answering for (y/n)

“The first one is….18 feet? I think? And the last drop is 42 feet, but they’re not straight down, they’re at an angle. So it’s not bad, and this is coming from someone with Acrophobia, so that’s how you know it’s a good ride.”

My shoulders untensed slightly, okay, I think I could deal with that, wait Erza also feared hights?

“if I remember correctly, it’s four people per log, so two of us are going to be on our own” Erza turned to (y/n) an odd gleam in her eye.

She just rolled her eyes, seeming to have a silent conversation with Erza.

“that’s fine” Harriet grumbled, getting up to toss her trash away. “as long as im not paired with a random stranger”

“kay let’s go” I nodded, shoving my fortune cookie in my mouth (and yes I read the fortune before eating it, I almost didn’t, before (y/n) stopped me) and stood, tossing my trash away.

—

I ended up in the back seat with (y/n) in front of me, Erza and Uma sitting in the front. Gil and Harriet in the log behind us.

“warning we’re gonna get wet, especially Erza and Uma!”

I cackled, gripping the metal bars on the sides.

Uma looked over Erzas shoulder and flipped me off, only making me laugh louder.

The ride was pretty fast, faster than I thought it would be, the water splashing up and hitting my cheek. The fucking mannequins were real fucking freaky though.

Then came the first drop, “first drop!!” (y/n) called as we were cast into darkness. I was glad for the dark, I wouldn’t be able to see the hight of the drop.

“whoooo!!!!”

I yelped as we went down, water crashing as we hit the bottom, soaking my pants and shoes.

I heard Gil laughing behind us, Harriet’s cursing mixing with it.

More freaky ass mannequins then came the final drop, as we reached the top, I was distracted by the overlook of the park.

‘ _impressive_ ’ I thought, then the feeling of falling split through my chest, and I leaned forward, wrapping my arms around (y/n)s waist.

“FUCK” (y/n) just laughed, holding her hands to the sky.

Water splashed up, mostly hitting uma and erza, but my pants still got soaked.

“eehg” I groaned, lifting my pants away from my leg, the fabric sticking. “that feels so weird!”

(y/n) snorted, peeling her shirt away “Yeah, but at least it cooled us down”

Oh, I forgot to mention that it was 87 degrees outside today, a contrast from Auradons weather, which always had perfect 75-degree weather, if it got hot, it only raised to 82.

“yeah,” I mumbled, releasing my pants, they made a squishy slap sound as they hit my skin. “that’s something”

The log entered the loading area, and I let (y/n) grip my shoulder as she exited the log.

(y/n) lead the way out, stopping at a hut, that had multiple screens on it, with pictures on them, (y/n) scanned them before stopping and pointing at one.

“there’s ours!”

Following her hand, I saw a picture of us in the log, on the tall drop.

Erza and Uma were in the front, uma making devil horn signs in the hair, her eyes scrunched closed. Erza had her hands crossed in front of her, her aviators on, her thumb and middle fingers down.

Then there was (y/n) and me, (y/n) had her hands up, and I was behind her, arms around her torso and face in her neck.

Then Gil and Harriet’s picture came up.

They each got their own seat, Harriet in the back, her face scrunched and she was gripping the metal bars beside her in a death grip.

Gil in the front, face beaming as he was in mid-laugh, hands in the air.

“do yall wanna buy them?” Erza broke through my thoughts, stepping towards the computers.

“sure” uma mumbled, smiling at the photos.

Harriet and Gil emerged from the exit, their pants and shoes wet.

“That was fun!” Gil beamed, shaking his head to rid it of excess water.

“that was wet” Harriet grumbled, taking off her beanie and flipping her hair back, putting the beanie back on.

(y/n)s phone beeped, she fished it out of her backpack, glancing at it.

“got the photo, thanks Erza”

“no prob”

“Okay, what’s next?” (y/n) asked, glancing around at us, I pulled my map out, letting the others look at it.

Gil glanced at my map, pointing at the area next to us “oh how bout those!!!”

(y/n) looked to where he was pointing, nodding. “oh the games? Yeah that could be fun”

“let’s go!!” Erza cheered, locking arms with uma and leading her to the games.

—-(y/n) POV—-

Games were a good idea, Erza had done an accuracy game, earning a teal seahorse, which she gave to Uma, Uma tried to deny it, not wanting to take something Erza worked hard for.

Then Erza made a comment, which made Uma go red.

“a pretty seahorse for a pretty sea witch”

“u-umm…thanks”

Harriet had joined Harry in a wobbly ladder challenge. Which somehow they competed it, getting coupons for anything under $20 is free.

Harry got a novelty Knotts berry farm drink. Harriet had also gotten herself a Knotts drink.

Gil did a strong man contest, the one with a hammer that you need to rocket the little thing to hit the bell.

He won against 5 other people, choosing a string bag.

You yourself just stood and watched, simply enjoying the vks having fun, they deserved it.

“(y/n)!” Gil called to you, some dip in dots in his hand. “can we go on a ride now!?”

You nodded, looking around for a ride, your eyes landed on wipeout, oh this would be fun!

“that one!”

Your friends glanced at it, and nodded, not knowing what to expect, except Erza, she just grinned and fist-bumped you, “amazing choice Hood”

—-

You were fucking right, seeing harry and his sister clutch onto each other yelping when the ride simultaneously rose and dropped at the same time.

You and erza cackled, looking over Harry and Harriet to see uma and gil, uma was clutching her seat bar for dear life, gil was laughing his head off, “this feels so weird!!!”

Harriet and Harry jumped off the ride as soon as they got the chance, stumbling slightly from the ride making them dizzy.

“never again” Harriet groaned, leaning on harry. Harry nodded in agreement, pouting.

Gil and Erza wanted to do hangtime, but you hated that ride, so you declined, Uma wasn’t in the mood, and Harry and Harriet were still dizzy from Wipeout. So they went on it alone.

It was fun to see them hang over the first drop.

You and Uma went on scrambler in the meantime, harry and Harriet going on the sail ride next to it.

Gil and Erza suggested either Uma or Harry suggest the next ride, so harry chose Voyage to the Iron Reef, which was air-conditioned and a blasting game, a good cool down from the last couple rides.

You and Gil had a mini competition, both being descendants of archers, so you wanted to know who would get the higher score, loser gets the other a cinnamon bun from the Cinnabon outside, needless to say, you won.

You getting 221,900, while Gil was close behind with 89,000. You both congratulated each other on getting the highest scores of the day.

You agreed you would claim your prize later, so you continued on, Harriet choosing the bumper carts.

Uma wouldn’t stop crashing into you, Erza teaming up with her.

You got your revenge later that night when a lot of you played I dare you in bens room.

Then uma chose the bigfoot river rapids, which you all agreed to, you all were really warm and needed to cool down.

Uma, now around free moving white rapid waters, used her powers to soak Harriet and you, letting natural water hit herself, so it didn’t seem like she was using her powers.

By the end, Harry’s shoes were speaking as he took steps, uma was once again using her powers to dry her stuffed seahorse, she seemed to already cherish it after having it for only an hour.

Erza is very pleased.

Now…ghost rider.

Harriet walked up to you, grasping your shoulder, whispering to you “hey, Harrys not a big fan of heights, if he wants can he sit this out”

“Hettie I can hear you!”

“I was trying to be discreet!”

“well great fukin-“

“well” you interrupted, stopping the oncoming argument of the hook siblings. “if he doesn’t want to he doesn’t have too, he can walk in line with us, but he doesn’t have to ride it if he doesn’t want to”

Harry nodded, silently thankful. But….he kinda wanted to go on, erza telling him that most of the ride was within itself, and even with her phobia, the adrenaline distracted her from the height of the ride.

He had ultimately decided to ride, sitting next to you and gripping your arm in a death grip.

After the first drop, Harry loved it, releasing one of his hands to hold it in the air, screaming along with you and the others.

“again again again again!”

You laughed, patting Harry’s knee, “if we have time sure! And if the others want to as well”

Erza and Gil joined harry in his chores of “again”

“one more time, one more time, one more time!”

You, Harry, Erza, and Gil went once more, Uma and Harriet chilling in a jewelry store.

Soon you had all gotten a text from FG, telling you that you all had one more hour at the park before we were all supposed to return to the hotel.

So you proposed one last ride, the silver bullet.

As you arrived, you noticed both Erza and Harry tense, harry seemed to suffer from the same phobia that erza did, now erza loved roller coasters, so she would usually grip onto you till you were in the cart. Then she’d be fine.

Now you didn’t know how Harry would react, so you repeated your words from earlier.

“if you don’t want to, you don’t have to”

Harry nodded and ended up waiting for you at the exit.

Erza and Harriet’s hair looked crazy after hopping off, you definitely took a picture of that.

“I’ll admit,” Uma said as she leaned into Erza, smiling softly, Erza was pink, grinning happily. You gave her a thumbs up “today was really fun, I thought I would be a bust.”

“yeah,” you hummed, drinking the last of your soda, placing the straw into the cap “my cousin hates amusement parts, always saying that the rides or aesthetic were really boring, but they really enjoy Knotts, it has such thrilling rides.”

“agreed” Harriet hummed, chewing on her Cinnabon. “I wonder what the water park is like?”

Gil agreed, beaming, exited for the rest of the trip.

“well I wouldn’t know, I’ve never really been to the water park part of Knotts” you mumbled biting into your prize for winning against gil in the shotting game earlier

“why?” uma inquired, playing with the tail of her seahorse.

“just never really had the opportunity”

“kay”

You arrived at the hotel, running into ben immediately, who informed that in party room 2 was pizza.

“yes!” Erza squealed bolting away, uma trailing after her. Gil and Harry following Uma.

“Hey (y/n)” Harriet called, you turned and tilted your head. Humming for Harriet to continue

“Thanks for helping out harry today, he usually has panic attacks about stuff dealing with hights, but yeh helped him through it, so…thank yeh”

You teared up a little, you have known Harriet to be hard and closed hearted, so for her to be this open with you…just made you tear up a little.

”he doesn’t deserve to live in fear Harriet, he deserves to live life without fearing a thing like heights. ”

Harriet smirked, wrapping her arm around your shoulders, winking at you.

”I knew there was a reason I liked yeh”

You laughed, wrapping your own arm around her shoulder.

”and I knew there was a reason I liked you! ”

—end of part 7—

Comment or message me for part 8


	9. park p2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> knotts soak city time, and you finally set erza and uma on a date.

[Originally posted by dxscxndxnts](https://tmblr.co/ZJLkId2RtZaM7)

(note, I have never been to Knotts soak city, so im bullshitting this)

Harry Hook x Daughter of Robin Hood!Reader

key

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

clothing reference:

harry

y/n

 erza

uma

—(y/n) POV—

Hell yeah! Water park day!! And a good thing too, it was 95 degrees out today. Ezra and I exited our rooms wearing shorts and sheer tops over our suits, chatting as we made our way to the lobby, bags light with only sunscreen, goggles, and wallets. The souvenir cups hanging off them. Harriet padded up behind you, having a tight swim top on and her messy black hair in a tight braid off her shoulder, her aviators covering her eyes.

Uma was just behind her, having roomed with her, wearing a teal swimsuit and gold sandals.

“Mornin” she mumbled, falling into step with you and erza, you ‘sup’ed’ back and continued on, letting uma and erza talk, you glanced at uma, noticing her clutching onto the teal seahorse erza won her yesterday. Erza winked at you, subtly pointing to the animal.

You rolled your eyes, entering the elevator and waiting for the others to board before pressing the button for the lobby and descending.

You found Harry and Gil immediately, who were talking near the entrance and seemed to be waiting for the four of you.

“yo!” you called, waving to them, harry perked up, smiling and nodding “ey, wha’ took yeh all so long?”

Uma rolled her eyes, striding up to harry and leaning into his side “sorry, you know how my hair is Harry”

“aye, just teasing”

You smiled, you loved how close the two were. Soak city was a bit of a walk from the hotel, so you all started to walk over. Harry complaining about the heat the entire time.

As soon as you entered, Gil’s eyes sparkled at the multi-side by side slides, called the Bonzai falls, where it was obviously a racing game between six people, you all had keys for lockers that day, so you stashed away what you wouldn’t need at the moment and made your way to the ride’s line.

Minutes later you all were laid down on a matt, it was Harriet, Erza, Uma, you, Harry, and Gil. The guy manning the ride called go and you all pushed off, racing down the bottom, you cackled as the water from Uma and Harry splashed in your face, and as yours splashed them.

Uma ended up winning the race, giggling as she placed the matt in the collecting spot and looked around for another ride, seeing on that could host up to six people, grabbing erza and Harry’s arms and dragged them to it.

Uma seemed to really like the water park already.

you all yelped and screeched as the large tube-like thing tossed your around, water soaking everyone.

You shook your head around, getting the excess water out of your hair.

You saw a racing waterslide and pointed to it, exclaiming a race with erza. She gave a sharp grin and said: “you’re on!”

You dashed over, a lifeguard yelling for you too slow down, as you pass a large pool, harry got an idea, he leaned down, one arm going under your legs and the other under your torso, you yelped, flailing slightly.

“harry what the-AH!’ and he tossed you into the pool, sputtering you resurfaced and glared at the laughing teen, then erza and Harriet grinned and pushed him in, making you cackle.

“Why thank you~”

Erza grinned as she grabbed your hands, helping you out of the pool. “I got you hood”

“not funny yeh two” harry grumbled as he lifted himself from the pool, shaking his head to rid his hair of the water.

“Are you kidding meh” Harriet grinned “that was hilarious!”

Uma snickered as she looked at Harry, water dripping off him heavily “you look like a drowned rat”

Harry made a pouty face at her, crossing his arms, obviously offended “Acca-Scuse meh~? I am the picture of beauty and grace how dare you!”

You cackled patting his arm “don’t worry Harry, you’re a very handsome drowned rat.”

Harry huffed, nodding, but still pouting “at least someone sees my perfection”

“Anyway!” erza interrupted, “hood you promised a race, let’s go!”

You snickered, following your friend to the racing tubes. Climbing the tall stairs you looked behind you to see harry dramatically flailing onto gil, demanding to be carried.

“I can see a light”

“you’re fine harry”

“mom? Is tha’ you?”  
“oh my god gil just pick him up to make him shut up”

“yeee”

Harry laid limp in gil’s arms, grinning as he let his head hang upsidedown. You gave a breathy laugh as you shook your head and continued up the stairs, soon reaching the top.

Harriet was staring at her brother with a bored look as gil set him down, the worker was giggling her head off, “my girlfriend does the same thing with her brother”

Harriet smirked, “dramatic siblings am I right?”

The worker nodded still giggling, letting you and erza pass and sit down in front of the water tubes

You waiting for the light to turn green, seeing erza smirking in your peripherals. One two three, GREEN!  
pushing forward, you speed down the dark tunnel, screaming laughter echoed as the water rushed around you.

You gasped as the darkness stopped and you landed in a pool, hearing another splash as you started to breach.

“HAHA! I WIN!”  
“NO WAY HOOD! YOU CHEATED SOMEHOW!”

“NUH UH, YOU KNOW I DON’T CHEAT!”

“(y/n) won!” uma called from the tower, grinning down at both of you.

“HA!” you screamed, poking erzas nose.

She snarled playfully, dunking your head under.

=

Uma hummed happily as she munched on a churro, bought by erza, who staring at the dark-skinned girl with a dreamy look, till you elbowed her.

“kinda lookin creepy scarlet”

“silence hood, im appreciating art.”

“Alright, appreciate art while you buy me food”

“fuckin-fine”

Standing, erza walked off, grumbling under her breath about how you were ruining her chances with the sea goddess.

Rolling your eyes you turned to uma, who raised her brow at you.

“real talk, if erza asked, would you go on a date with her?”

Uma sputtered on her churro, hitting her chest as she cleared her airways.

“um-wha-where did this come from?!”

You shrugged “just a feeling but really, would you?”

“um well” uma stuttered, her cheeks darkening “i-I think, yes? Shes-shes really pretty, and she’s nice and, and spunky, and…fuck shes my type, shit, holy fuck”

You grinned, bumping her shoulder “sooo, is that a yes~”  
uma groaned, wrapping her arm around you and burying her face in your shoulder “fuck, yes I would go on a date with her”

“yay! Okay, so next Friday at that really good pizza place sound good?”

Uma jumped up, staring at you “hold up wh-“

You stood, grinning as erza came trotting back up, a grumpy look on her face. “perfect, maybe now erza can stop whimpering about you like a kicked puppy!”

“wait wha-!?”

“bye~”

“(y/n) wait staap!!”

=

“guess who got you a date~”  
erza blinked at you as you skipped up, taking the chicken fingers and fries she had gotten you.

“what?”  
“you and uma, Romanos pizzeria next Friday, at 5”

“WHAT?!” erza screamed, grabbing onto your shoulders and shaking you “AND SHE-YOU-WHAT?”  
“Okay, 1. Let go of me, 2. I asked uma if she would go on a date with you if you asked and she said yes so next Friday at 5!”

Erzas jaw dropped as you turned and walked away from her, happily munching on your food.

“thank me later~”

Erza stared as you plopped next to harry, sharing your food with him.

Glancing to uma, she blushed as she made eyes with the teal haired teen. They both hurried to look away, god, erza was so doomed.

=

harry stared as his sister and gil pushed him toward a drop slide, was he shaking? he was shaking. as he glanced at his hands, which were trembling in fear.

“no nope nah no no nada gonna happen”

Harriet groaned, walking in front of him and grabbing his hands “come on! it’ll be fun!”

“dropping straight down as im plummeting like 50ft down? nah im good”

harry tried to escape, but gill lifted him over his shoulder.

“come on! its the last one and you promised dude!”

“well dude” Harry called back, “I take it back, im not going!”

Harry locked eyes with you, and you gave a sympathetic smile, shrugging.

“(y/n), my love, beauty, my savior, help me”

you laughed “im sorry harry, but I don’t think I can help you here”

Harry groaned, holding his arms out to you “please! Save me!”

you laughed once more, reaching out and intertwining your hand with his, grinning comfortingly “you’ll be fine harry, they so safety checks almost every day, and positive that no one has died”

harry sniffed, still not convinced, but as you held onto his hand, he felt better.

“do you want me to hold your hand?”

Harry paused, before giving a shy nod.

You held in a laugh, as gil set harry down and you held tightly onto his hand.

You watched as uma and Harriet entered the tubes, grinning nervously as they waited, then SHOOM they disappeared, harry jumping as they did, gripping your hand tightly.

“uh lass, do I-“

“you promised dude” gil called as he entered alongside erza

“les do dis!” erza cackled, crossing her arms and legs.

“three two one, launch!”

You heard erza and gil scream from the adrenaline as they exited the tubes, yelling positives for harry.

“harry im the biggest scaredy-cat when it comes to this stuff, you can do it!”

“come on dude you can do it!”

As the worker guided you into the launch tubes, harry backtracked, his face pale as he turned to you

“I don’t wanna do it!”

“it’s okay, you’re fine”  
you cooed, letting him grip your hand once more, not caring for how tight it was becoming. Harry shook his head

“i-I don’t, I don’t!”

Harry begun to hyperventilate, you pulled him close, letting his arms wrap tightly around you.

“you can, you got this harry its not gonna be that bad, if its any consolation, im terrified”

Harry sniffed, releasing you, breaths even, shaking his arms and head to sike himself up “uh. Yeah, yeah I got this, I got this”

You smiled, patting his arm, waiting for him to completely be closed in before stepping into yours.

A heartbeat startled you as you entered the pod, “Jeez that scared me” leaning on the slide part, you crossed your arms and legs, preparing to drop.

“prepare to launch in three, two one!”

Down!

You screamed as you went, holy fuck this was amazingly terrifying!

As you emerged you heard gil laugh, congratulating harry.

“you did it! You conquered your fear!”

You grinned, standing and making your way over, seeing uma and gil with their arms wrapping around harry as he laughed his nerves off.

“yeah, and im never doing that again!”

You cackled as you rejoined the group, leaning into erza as you did.

“That was fun, but I agree with Harry, one and done!”

Harry gave a soft smile as you arrived.

“Thank yeh for helping meh (y/n), really”

“I got chu, I won’t let my friend just sit in their fear.”

Harriet bumped your shoulder.

“well, im pooped, can we go chill at the hotel now?”

You saw uma and erza sag in relief “yes!” erza cried, slumping into you “im so exhausted!”

“Alright alright” you snickered “let’s get our stuff and go”

Uma dived for her sea horse, holding it tightly to her chest as you unlocked the locker with your stuff in it. Erza blushing as she did so.

You gave a pointed look to erza, and she groaned and nodded “yeah yeah”

You hummed, giving a cheeky smile.

Looking behind you as you exited, you saw Harriet and harry pull out their phones and the pokemon go music play from them.

“shit there’s a Pikachu”

“yeah yeah, Meowth right there”

You snorted, dorks.

=

Entering your room, you flopped on your bed, letting erza take the first shower. You felt sleep drift over you as you laid there, and you let your body fall to its call.

The shower could wait in the morning.

–end of part 8 (god sorry that took so long!)–

Comment or message me for part 9


	10. part 9 - park p3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a grand time at Knotts berry farm but...something cuts it short

HOLY SHIT ITS BEEN 5 MONTHS SINCE I UPDATED THIS STORY?!?! 

[Originally posted by whats-a-queen-without-a-king](https://tmblr.co/Zrmgjj2RWYJFD)

[Originally posted by briansfancies](https://tmblr.co/ZoR4nt2Y7Khs2)

IM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!!

no clothes previews this time guys sorry

 

=

Harry chucked a baseball at the final target, the red and white circle collapsing and the ding of the bell sounded.

“and we have a winner! Take your pick of any prize on the wall!” the worker cheered, gesturing to the wall of prizes, Harry hummed, tapping the counter.

“ill get tha’ shirt” harry pointed to a red T-shirt, the worker raised its brow, grabbing a shirt from a box.

“you sure, that’s one of our low prizes?” Harry shrugged, taking the shirt and stuffing it in his bag.

“eh, not really big on stuff animals or anything else” the worker nodded, waving harry goodbye as he started to help another customer.

Harry walked off, making his way to Johnny rockets, where you, Erza, Gil, Uma, and Harriet sat out front waiting for him, a chocolate shake in his spot.

Harry plopped down next to you, humming as he started to gulp down his shake. “you have fun?” Uma asked, tossing a fry in her mouth.

“aye” he nodded, detaching from his straw and digging into his burger “the dude was surprised that I won so easily”

“I bet, a lot of these games are rigged against the older people (a/n: this is not a fact, im just saying stuff)” Erza spoke up, letting Uma steal a bacon strip from her plate.

you shrugged, swallowing the last of your sandwich, “not really, some people are just really bad at those games”

“alright but!” Erza poked your nose “you gotta admit the damn claw machines are rigged”

“oh definitely, so rigged I hate those fucking things” you huffed, rolling your eyes and tossing a fry in your mouth and drinking your salted caramel shake.

Gil dug the Knotts map from his bag, flopping it back open on the table and asking “what are we doing next?”

you and Erza leaned over the map, Erza pointing to Hangtime, while you pointed at pony express.

Harry and Gil shook their heads “no, hangtime no that didn’t feel good/ I ain’t going on tha’ death trap”

The six of you stood, throwing away your trash and making your way to pony express.

“hey, guys!”

Harriet turned, seeing Ben, Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos, and Jane waving over to them, Evie and jay trotting over.

Evie and Uma hugged, Erza glaring at the girl slightly, softening up when you nudged her, and Jay and Gil did a little handshake.

“so what are you guys doing next?” Ben asked, arm around Mals shoulder as she and Uma exchanged nods.

“pony express, Erza wanted to go on hangtime again but fuck that” Harriet grumbled, crossing her arms and walking toward ghost town.

“oh, can we go with?” Carlos perked up, you all looked at each other and shrugged, you waving for them to follow you.

“yeah, more the merrier!”

=

Dude perked up, wriggling around in Carlos’ arms, yelling to be let down. “hey Carlos, put me down I smell something?!”

Carlos huffed “I know, you smell the hotdogs, im not letting you down”

“no-no!” dude yelped, hopping out of Carlos’ arms and sniffing the air “it smells like….toxic stuff!”

Mal gasped, her eyes turning green and staring at the air around them.

“Guys there’s a weird magic mist in the air, its not good!”

You looked up, seeing nothing but you believed mal, grabbing Harry’s wrist and started to run, yelling for the group to follow you out.

“let’s go, now! Follow me!”

The vks scrambled to follow you, Erza easily catching up to you. You nodded at each other and Erza bolted off, looking for a security officer.

“We have to leave, this might be an attack on the vks” you yelled out, watching as people around you started to cough heavily, panic ensuing around you.

“Attention all personnel and park-goers, there has been a toxic substance released into the air, please immediately exit the park.”

The people around you started to panic, running off in different directions.

“oh my god?!” you looked up, the clear skies disappearing as the invisible toxin appeared, the dark green smoke surrounding you.

“RUN!” you screamed, motioning for everyone to cover their mouth and nose and bolting towards the exits for the park.

“THIS WAY, QUICKLY!” you looked to the right, there was an old entrance opened for all to get out quickly, workers guiding people out, gas masks protecting them.

You grabbed Harry’s wrist, dragging him with you and out the park, you turned around, eyes widening as the smoke formed a dome.

Whoever was doing this, it was a direct attack against the vks, or the smoke would have been everywhere, not just in Knotts.

=

The bus was quiet, not a word from any of the kids on the bus, the driver staring blankly at the road as he drove back to Auradon.

It had been five hours since the attack at Knotts, all who had been in the main park had been tested and cleansed by fairy godmother and medical professionals for any effects from the smoke.

You stared out the window, a million theories going through your head. Harry was next to Harriet, whos arm was tight around his shoulders, fingers twitching and picking at her pants.

Erza sat next to you, messing with the bracelet on your wrist, her leg bouncing nervously on the floor.

Gil and Uma sat in the back, Uma tucked into his side and playing with his phone.

You looked around, seeing Jane and Audrey at the front of the bus, the two girls holding onto each other tightly, Audrey looking back at the vks with a worried gaze.

Her gaze turned to you, mouthing ‘are they okay?’

You shrugged, turning back to the window.

What a sour end to an amazing weekend.

=

Later that night, after you all had gotten back to Auradon, you sat in a large pillow fort in your room, as yours was the biggest out of the group.

You, Uma, Harry, Gil, Erza, and Harriet all sat on bean bags, staring sleepily at the tv, a lighthearted movie playing on the screen.

You sighed, sipping your (fav soda/drink) and slouching in your chair bag thing.

“well, today sucked” you muttered, the vks and Erza groaning back at you.

“you can say that agai’n hood” Erza huffed, stuffing Cheetos in her mouth “started out awesome and then that shit happens”

“at least we get the rest of the week off to cope n stuff” Uma mumbled, stealing a Cheeto from Erza.

“yeah that was nice of FG” Gil perked up “and we’re getting free food delivery to our rooms!”

“that’s because” Harry spoke up, pointing a fry at Gil “we’re on quarantine for the rest of the week”

“yeah and if it goes on longer well probably switch to online classes till FG knows for sure no one is sick from the smoke” Harriet poked Erza, making grabby hands as a coke can.

Erza handed it over as she nodded “yeah hopefully it doesn’t come to that”

“well,” you sighed, eyes turning back to the movie “let’s hope they find out who did it”

“yeah”

===

“it didn’t work! How did it not work! Those vks are still alive and (y/n) is still hanging out with that hooked freak!”

“practice, you’re time will come and soon (y/n) will be all yours”

“she better be”

—end of part 9—


End file.
